Starlight
by onlymonika
Summary: Sarah Fortune finds it a little difficult to control herself around a certain green haired Star Guardian. [Lots of yuri. Lots of smut.]
1. No Turning Back

**Chapter 1: No Turning Back**

A Star Guardian's duty is to destroy the cosmic enemies that threaten the universe. Not defeat- _destroy._ Sarah Fortune knew this the hard way, after losing _Her_ to a monster that should have been dead. That was years ago, but the pain of remembering her mistake still hurt the gunslinger as much as it had back then.

Ahri told her not to dwell on the past, that she's too short-tempered.

Sarah agreed. She knew that she was hot headed. Maybe a bit too much, but it was far better than being compliant. Sarah _hated_ compliancy. Everyone in the team knew that, and even Syndra, that pompous purple-haired bitch, knew that it was a bad idea to ever let a void monster go under Sarah's gaze.

And then _that_ happened.

* * *

Two weeks ago. Valoran City Park.

Most of the monsters were already disintegrated into nasty piles of green goo. Sarah remembered shooting a bullet into a particularly vicious jumping beast tried to ambush her, blowing off steam from Boki's smoking barrel. The red haired Star Guardian was ready to rejoin the rest of her party- they'd scattered and spread across the park as the monsters thinned out.

Then a scream.

Sarah remembered running as fast as she could, her heart beating out of her chest. _Not again. Not again._ Her heart felt like it would beat out of her chest.

She couldn't lose a comrade again.

The void monster that caught Soraka was large, dripping in green goop. It was one of the tentacle-y ones, that fired lasers so hot that they'd melt bullets seconds after Sarah fired them. One tentacle wrapped around her waist, two others spreading the healer's thighs. It looked wounded, and Sarah knew that the more injured one of the bastards were, the more violent they became. Still, Soraka's arms were free. The green haired girl had a firm grip on her staff, so... why? Why wasn't she casting some sort of magic against it, or at least fucking stabbing it in its stupid eye?

"P-Please, don't..."

Was the horned girl really pleading with it? A monster? Disgust and anger welled up within Sarah's form. She'd told Soraka, countless times, that these monsters weren't to be trifled with. Just kill them, and be done with it!

No matter how angry the shooter was, she couldn't ignore a comrade's call for help, especially when the monster's one eye began glowing- a tell-tale sign it was about to fire one of its deadly lasers.

With its back turned from Sarah, it was easy to bury a few bullets into its form. The beast dropped Soraka, letting out a horrible mixture between a hiss and a scream, and promptly exploded.

But the goo was... different this time, somehow. Pink clouds wafted from its remains, settling over the two girls. Had Ahri charmed it a while ago? It was possible that this was the remnants of their captain's charm magic. Sarah waved the smoke away irritatedly, walking over to the green haired girl. She was prepared to give a stern lecture, maybe even yell at Soraka in annoyance for not murdering the disgusting bastard when she had the chance. That was when Sarah became fully aware of the state of the healer's clothes.

Green hair cascaded over Soraka's pale form, somehow still perfectly wavy and soft despite the fact that she was basically in an extra-terrestrial war zone. Her top had been almost completely torn off her body, the cloth eroded. Was it the green slime the monster had been emitting earlier before? Her skirt was ripped, and the way Soraka sat on her ass, legs slightly spread, gave Sarah a more than generous view of her dripping wet panties.

They'd been living together for quite some time already, so the healer didn't seem too embarrassed when she realized she was exposing quite a bit of chest. Soraka stood shakily, covering up her breasts in the process. She thanked Sarah, and scampered off to hug Ahri, who had just arrived as well.

It felt like all the wind had been knocked out of the gunslinger, and for the first time, Sarah couldn't bring herself to tell the cleric off. Not after what she'd seen.

* * *

It had to be the effects of Ahri's magic on that damned beast when it exploded.

Sarah had always found her teammates attractive. When she was younger, she had the largest crush on Ahri. Ezreal was, she supposed, conventionally hot. As annoying and suspicious as Syndra was, the third year couldn't help but admire the mage's elegance. And Soraka... Sarah's midnight fantasies over what she'd do to the cleric never failed to make her wet and needy. However, these were thoughts that the woman could always reign in. She never had any trouble prioritizing her teammates over her libido, and yet for the past two weeks after that _incident_ , all she could think of was how soft the healer's thighs were, and the innocent pink flush of her cheeks, and how she could barely see the outline of her lower lips under those panties.

It was driving her mad. Had she seen wrong? Maybe the wetness between Soraka's legs had been imagined, or the slight glossiness her silk panties had taken was a trick of the light. There was no way, no logical explanation, for why the healer would have been fucking _turned on_ when facing the ugliest creature in the universe.

The days were agonizing now. At school, she was painfully aware of how short Soraka's skirt was, or how her cardigan buttons looked like they were just about to pop at any moment. She couldn't spend any moment alone with the green haired girl. Thoughts of asking to speak to her after school, only to casually lock the classroom doors, and then bending her over Professor Ryze's shiny new desk and fucking her until she squirted all over his precious books constantly tantalized Sarah's mind.

On the train rides home, Sarah could just imagine the way Soraka would try to hold back her moans as she was molested. How would her voice sound as she quietly begged for Sarah to stop touching her? How red would her face get when she came, right next to dozens of strangers?

In their dorm rooms, where the female members of the team often paraded around in nothing but a T-shirt and panties, Sarah's mental strengths were pushed to the limit. It would be so easy to slip into the bathroom when Soraka was showering, lock the door, and then have her way with the healer in the shower. She would probably take it, and even if she hated it, the green haired girl wouldn't complain. It was her annoyingly shy and passive personality that made the third year want to completely and utterly _destroy_ her.

Sarah almost wished there was an invasion again, just so she had something to distract herself with. Every passing day was more difficult- she really was going to go crazy, having to fight off all these thoughts. What the hell was happening to her mind? This wasn't like her, to be so fucking... horny all the time.

Night time was easiest. All the Star Guardians had their own bedrooms, and a locked door ensured that nobody would be interrupting her private affairs. All it took was a couple seconds of just thinking about Soraka, and Sarah found her own body heating up automatically, begging to be touched. She laid at the center of her bed, pressing her body into the soft mattress. It was a sick little game that she played with herself nowadays- seeing just how long she could last before the urge to touch herself took over.

Her record was 127 seconds. For the past few weeks, that number had dwindled down to around 20 seconds.

Sarah breathed heavily, staring up at the ceiling. She tried to focus on how shameful this was- what would the others say if they knew what she was going through? Here she was- a woman who preached killing those disgusting monsters over everything else, now a slave to her own lusts. Ezreal would probably turn red and look away. Syndra... Syndra would laugh at her, and the thought helped Sarah resist touching her clit, which she was now painfully aware of. Ahri... Ahri would honestly probably encourage this type of behavior. She was way too into helping her teammates "bond".

They didn't matter. Soraka mattered.

Just thinking about how Soraka would react made Sarah exhale sharply. If that door was to suddenly open, if the horned girl somehow knew about the thoughts that ran through her head... What would she do?

What had that been? 15 seconds? Sarah gave up trying to resist- there was no point, now that thoughts of the shy healer's stumbling voice and pink cheeks had swarmed her head. Her breath hitched, back arching slightly as her hand trailed down her stomach, pushing underneath her panties. Her index finger was so fucking close to her heat, just a bit more...

 _Knock knock._

Sarah froze, eyes widening. Who the fuck was it?! She quickly pushed her shirt back down, combing her hair quickly as she walked towards her door. Whoever the fuck it was, they better have a good excuse or she swore, she would go crazy. Glaring, her face still considerably red, she roughly pulled the door open, ready to impart her rage upon the one who'd knocked.

"What the hell do you wa-"

Her voice froze. Oh, First Star, why did it have to be _her_? And why did she have to look so...

Soraka blushed, biting her lower lip. "U-Um..." She shuffled a bit awkwardly at Sarah's doorway, pointed ears tipped downward. "I'm really sorry for bothering you so late. I wanted to talk. M-Maybe... Could I come in?"

If only Soraka could hear the thoughts running through the gunslinger's head. If only she could hear all the depraved fantasies Sarah had. If she'd been any less frustrated, the red haired Star Guardian would have pushed Soraka out and locked the door.

But Sarah was at the end of her rope. She felt her lips curve upward in a smile.

"Of course. It would be my pleasure."

Was this how the wolf felt when Little Red Riding Hood entered her Grandmother's home unsuspectingly? As Soraka walked in, looking around and commenting on the pictures Sarah had hung up on her walls, the shooter closed the door quietly, locking it.

"Let's talk."

* * *

 **I have always felt like the Star Guardians are, like, 95% lesbian, and I guess Ezreal fits in somewhere in that mix, too.**

 **Or maybe it's just my mind wanting to write yuri.**

 **I have a basic idea formed for this, but I think it will mainly be centered around Miss Fortune and Soraka's sexy escapades, because Soraka gets such little love on this site and I haven't seen much of M.F. recently, either. Do you guys want to see more of them? Or maybe y'all want more Ahri/Syndra?**

 **No Ezreal this time, or at least until I stop feeling a gay writer-y mood.**

 **Please tell me what you thought about this chapter! Did you see anything I should improve? Anything you liked in particular? Reviews make me very happy ^^**

 **Until next time!**


	2. Convergence

**Chapter 2: Convergence**

There was doubt. Then Soraka turned around, flashing Sarah the most ridiculously innocent grin, and whatever convictions she had beforehand disappeared. What right did the green haired healer have to get her so fucking riled up?

Sarah sat down on the foot of her bed, patting the spot next to her. She was in such close proximity... Had Soraka just showered? She smelled like lilacs and lilies and all sorts of wonderful things. The older Star Guardian swallowed, trying to maintain the smile on her face.

"Well, um..." Soraka flushed, looking down at her thighs. They looked so soft, her pale skin creamy and smooth. She was wearing an over-large shirt and pajama shorts, leaving plenty of skin for Sarah's eyes to roam over. The healer seemed to get her bearings after a few seconds. "I-I wanted to apologize about... Um... Well, making you worried last time." She blinked her emerald eyes quickly. "And... Thank you. For saving me." She smiled, as if a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. "That was all. I noticed that you'd been avoiding me at school lately, and I hope I didn't offen..." Soraka looked up, and her smile faltered. "S-Sarah?"

The nerve of this girl. The red haired woman suddenly shoved her, and the girl let out a yelp of surprise as she fell, shoulder first, into Sarah's bed. Her green hair splayed out, pajama shorts riding up on her ass... Sarah wasted no time grabbing the healer's hands, pushing them above her head. "That's all you wanted to apologize for?" Sarah asked. Her voice felt strangely distant, like she was listening through several layers of water. "Nothing else?"

"What are you talking about?" Soraka's eyes were wide with alarm, soft pink lips parted in a small "o". Her pale cheeks were redder, now.

"You know what I'm talking about." Sarah suddenly pulled her healer's shirt up, and the horned girl whimpered. Soft breasts bounced into the gunslinger's view, and she drank in the sight of the object of her fantasies. Her tits were perfectly round, perky and seemed just large enough to spill out between Sarah's fingers. A soft pink nipple capped each breast, already stiffened. Was it from the sudden exposure, or something else..? Sarah grinned down at the cleric. "You have much more to say sorry for. You can start by apologizing for teasing me with these luscious tits for the past two weeks."

"Wh-What?!" The green haired girl squirmed slightly under Sarah's grip, but it did nothing to deter her captor. In fact, the movement encouraged Sarah to continue- her breasts swayed and bounced so deliciously. Without warning, the gunslinger lowered her head, capturing one of her perfect nipples in her mouth and sucking, hard. Her reaction was immediate and sweet- the horned girl's back arched, legs bent at the knees. A soft, barely stifled moan pushed out of Soraka's mouth, and Sarah paused.

Stifled? Why would Soraka be trying to keep quiet? If she wanted to leave, if she disliked it, screaming out or crying would have easily alerted the other Star Guardians. While the walls were not thin, they certainly weren't thick enough to stop the green haired girl from making her discomfort known.

There was only one solution- the healer was enjoying herself much more than she was letting on.

Sarah grinned, before sucking even harder. She nipped, allowing her teeth to graze against Soraka's soft pink bud, and felt the cleric's abdomen tighten in response. Soft puffs of air escaped the younger girl, who did nothing else to retaliate but weakly whisper at Sarah to stop.

What a lying slut.

The shooter left Soraka's tits with a light _pop_ , licking her lips. She looked up at the Starchild, and felt her own arousal increase tremendously. Fuck... That face that Soraka was making was one that Sarah had dreamt about countless times, yet nothing from her imagination would ever come close to what she was seeing now. The sweat rolling off Soraka's forehead caused her green tresses to cling to her face, framing her lovely pale visage. Emerald orbs seemed hazy, half-open and looking up at Sarah with the most Gods-damned lewd expression. It was like the healer was practically _begging_ to be fucked. Beads of tears welled at her eyes, and in a strangely sadistic way, it made the red-haired girl even more eager.

Her lips looked so damn kissable.

"Why?" Sarah demanded.

"I... D-Don't know... What you m-mean," Soraka panted. She let out a squeal when Sarah suddenly shoved her free hand down her shorts and panties, between her soft thighs, middle finger pressed harshly against her dripping heat. "A-Ahngh~!"

"Why were you so fucking wet that night?" Sarah's grip on Soraka's wrists tightened, her fingers rubbing mercilessly against her slit. "Why have you been teasing me for these past two weeks? And why..." The gunslinger finally pulled her hand from her sex, allowing the healer to see how her liquids coated her fingers. "Why the hell are you so turned on by this, right now?"

If Soraka had been pink before, now her face was beet red. There was no denying it- not when the evidence was right in front of her. Sarah knew she'd backed the healer into a corner, and she reveled in the expression of shame, humiliation, and lust on her face. "I... I..."

"I think I know the answer," Sarah cooed. "I've been forming a hypothesis about you. You see, I think the reason why you're absolutely _dripping_ right now is because you're a filthy little submissive slut, aren't you?" The shorter girl whimpered, squeezing her eyes shut. "Even when you're fighting disgusting monsters, all that's on your mind is getting tied up, bound, completely helpless?" The shooter pinched Soraka's nipple roughly, twisting it, and Soraka couldn't bite back a loud cry, hot and heavy with passion. "But that really won't do, you know? Especially when your sluttiness gets you to the point where you're shaking your ass at every guy at Valoran High School, and teasing your fellow Star Guardians with your body." Her hand moved upward. "You know... I've always wondered how sensitive your horn was..."

Soraka's eyes widened, and Sarah knew that she hit a jackpot. The healer was usually timid and shy, but there was one thing she never allowed any of the Star Guardians do- touch her horn when she was in normal form, and touch her wings when she was in Star Guardian form. Now was the perfect time to find out whatever secret the healer was hiding.

Sarah pressed her index finger against the tip of the golden horn, drawing it down slowly to the base of her forehead. The Starchild panted, her breathing becoming louder and heavier until she was letting out a series of soft, quick moans. "P-Pleaaase, d-don't..."

"You want me to stop?" Her one finger drew aimless little circles across the smooth, slightly cool surface.

"Y-Yeessss!"

The red haired girl suddenly released Soraka's wrists. The healer blinked, before looking up at her with big, dewey emerald eyes in slight confusion. "You see..." She rubbed her index against the side of her horn. "You might say you don't like it, but I think that's a lie, Soraka. Feel free to prove me wrong. Feel free to push me away, or call for help right now. But if you don't, just know..." Sarah leaned in close to Soraka's pointed ear, nibbling on the lobe gently and eliciting sweet gasps from her. "... I'll be sure to make you go absolutely crazy with pleasure, and I won't stop after this one chance, no matter how much you might beg me. Ten seconds... Nine..."

She felt Soraka swallow, and then moan out again when she pressed four fingers against the horn, running her digits up and down, up and down.

"Eight..."

What if she had miscalculated? What if Soraka really didn't like this?

"Seven..."

Her fingernails gently grazed the surface of the horn, other hand finding its way on Soraka's stomach.

"Six..."

Soraka's lips were moving, but Sarah couldn't tell what she was saying. Small gasps and cries kept tumbling from her plump lips, and they were all Sarah needed to continue.

"Five..."

Her other hand had reached Soraka's shorts, and Sarah pushed them down, delighted to see that her panties were nearly transparent at this point.

"Four..."

She was moaning something. "S-Sarah, please..."

"Three..."

Her hand snaked down, underneath the thin fabric of her panties to her aching wet core. She could literally feel Soraka pulse in response to her touch.

"Two..."

Sarah grinned at the small squeal of pleasure when she pressed her thumb right against the healer's aching clit. She drew tight, tiny circles on that little bud, drawing out sweeter cries. She was so wonderfully responsive.

"One..."

The girl's hips were buckling now. Her thighs tightened around Sarah's hand, but she continued her relentless attack on the girl's clitoris, pressing the nail against the underside of the little bundle of nerves and peeling back the hood.

"Zero."

Sarah pushed her lips onto Soraka's, and she did so at the right time- she felt the younger girl give a muffled shriek of pleasure, her hips lifting from the bed. A surge of wetness coated the gunner's hand, stickying her fingers with sweetness. Her hips were shaking as Sarah kept rubbing her horn and clitoris at the same time, drawing out her orgasm. The first of many, anyways. Her tongue pushed into the healer's mouth, and she was all too eager to explore her cleric's warm, wet mouth, pushing her tongue down. With a hum of satisfaction, she finally pulled away, leaving a trail of saliva dribbling down the younger girl's lips. "Good girl." She pulled her hand from Soraka's panties, pushing the undergarments down in the process. "I wish you could see yourself right now. You're absolutely stunning."

Soraka whimpered. She looked dazed and so incredibly aroused, a pink glow emanating from her cheeks. "S-Sarah..."

"Sh..." The gunslinger pressed her finger to the girl's lips. To her surprise, the healer obediently parted her mouth, suckling on her wet finger. She shivered, feeling the girl's tongue wrap around her digit, sucking her clean from every last drop of her own arousal. The sight of the elegant and pure girl, moaning quietly as she cleaned her hand, filled the red-haired Star Guardian with a strange feeling of twisted satisfaction.

But it wasn't enough. The night was still young, and Sarah had two weeks' worth of twisted fantasies to unload upon the poor, unsuspecting healslut.

What type of facial expression would Soraka be making by the end of the night?

Sarah couldn't wait to find out.

* * *

 **Thank you all for your reviews, follows, and favorites! I hope you all stay tuned for the next chapter.**

 **Please let me know what you think in the reviews. Do you have any suggestions? Anything you want to see? I'm more than eager to listen!**

 **Until next time~**


	3. In Plain Sight

Chapter 3: In Plain Sight

Sarah could hardly force herself to listen to Professor Ryze's lectures. She never understood why Ahri insisted on the Star Guardians going to school- why did they have to bother with such trifling subjects as calculus and physics? These were lessons that applied to Earth, only. To Sarah, a being that had travelled across galaxies, passing her next test was hardly a concern of hers.

Focusing was even more difficult with Soraka sitting right next to her, shuffling and squirming in her seat.

Remembering what had happened the night prior sent a rush of heat down the redhead's spine. When she closed her eyes, she could see Soraka's pale skin, flush pink with sweat and adrenaline- one hand pressed over her mouth in a desperate attempt to hide her moans- her legs buckling as Sarah ripped orgasm after orgasm from her.

The gunslinger's bedsheets were absolutely ruined.

There was something... addictive about Soraka. Sarah found herself unable to stop licking, touching, _fucking_ the poor girl until she passed out from her own exhaustion, and the two slept embracing each other. By the time morning had arrived, and Sarah woke up to see Soraka's peaceful slumbering face, she found her arousal had only intensified about tenfold. There was just that _something_ about Soraka that made the marksman all sorts of hot and bothered. Maybe it was her long eyelashes. Or her cute little button nose. Or those kissable lips...

Soraka woke up with Sarah's face nuzzled between her legs. It had only been a night, and yet it seemed like Sarah already knew just what made the healer tick. When she nibbled on the green haired girl's clit, and heard a small, barely muffled squeal of delight escape from the other girl's lips, she pulled away, grinning. Fuck, she was so cute when she looked up at her, large eyes looking betrayed and confused.

"Put on your uniform," Sarah said, smirking a bit. "We're going to be late to class."

She could see how Ahri enjoyed leading the Star Guardians now. Giving orders was fun.

After yesterday night, Sarah seemed to be hyper aware of Soraka's existence. When the two finally made their way downstairs to the dining room with the rest of the Guardians, Soraka could only mumble a weak excuse about how she needed help on the human homework with Sarah. Thankfully, none of the others noticed. Ahri seemed the most suspicious, but the blonde girl eventually focused on her breakfast, lightly chastising the two for staying up so late. Soraka nodded, her cheeks bright red.

Ahri was usually the most perceptive to this kind of thing. Sarah idly wondered if the leader could sense the horned girl's arousal as she toyed with the remote in the pocket of her skirt. Her thumb ran along the dials, watching Soraka from the corner of her eyes.

One good thing about being a Star Guardian? The tech. Specifically, how quiet some tech was. Three vibrators stimulated the healer as the Star Guardians finished breakfast, walked to school, got to class. Which one caused Soraka the most delight? Was it the medium plug humming away in her anus? The long, studded dildo buried in her soft pussy? Or maybe it was the tiny little rotor pressed right against the underside of the healer's clit? She had all the settings on low, but every so often when Sarah felt bored...

A jolt. Soraka suddenly yelped, hastily covering the noise with a cough. Professor Ryze turned from the blackboard to gaze at her curiously, but returned to his work discussing integrals.

Sarah grinned, knowing that the vibrator in Soraka's much tighter hole was stirring the girl up.

5 seconds, and she turned it down back to a low vibration again. The healer turned to the gunslinger, tears welling in her eyes. Her face was bright red, soft pink lips raw from being bitten in attempts to silence moans. ' _Please..._ ' But no matter how pleading Soraka tried to look, she couldn't hide that gleam in her eyes. Why else would she have agreed to bend over Sarah's lap as she slowly inserted each vibrator into her, one by one?

The green haired girl was a masochistic, exhibitionist slut. And Sarah loved it.

Though Soraka tried her best to hide her arousal, there was no way of disguising the glow that seemed to surround her. The redhaired student caught boys at Valoran High staring at the healer's breasts, where stiff nipples pushed against the fabric of her undershirt, or at her soft thighs, almost catching the trickle of love juice dripping down her flesh. Funnily enough, in the weeks leading up to yesterday night, Sarah always loathed how the silly humans ogled the Star Guardians. Now, they were helping her _punish_ Soraka for being such a dirty little slut. There was... more of a sense of security, now.

No matter how much they looked, they'd never be able to see the green haired girl for who she _really_ was.

"Now, who can tell me about the theorems that these integrals introduce to calculus?" Professor Ryze asked, turning back to the class. There was dead silence- most people hardly bothered reading the textbooks, and Sarah never found it necessary to follow the instructions of a human being anyways. Ryze sighed, then turned his gaze towards Soraka. Perhaps it was her odd cough that caused Ryze to focus on her, or maybe it was just pure luck.

"Can you tell us, Soraka?"

The healer looked up at the teacher, as if unable to believe she'd been called on. "I-I... Uh... Y-Yes, Professor..." She stood up from her chair shakily, and Sarah took great delight in watching her legs tremble slightly.

"The properties of integrals introduce us to..." The vibrator against her clit suddenly came alive, and Sarah rolled the dial to the rotor to its maximum. Soraka cried out, bending over her desk. Sarah saw the shocked look on the pink haired girl's face behind Soraka and wondered if she could see the slight indents of the toys against Soraka's panties. The pink, pigtail wearing girl looked shocked, her face slightly pink.

"Are you okay?!" Ryze looked worried, starting to walk over to the shaking healer.

"H-Hah... I-I'm f-fineeghhahhhh!~" Sarah made sure to choose a plug that wouldn't be too painful for Soraka. It was simply a test, that morning, to see if she'd be interested in anal. She couldn't resist the smile from playing on her lips. Seemed like the healer was a anal slut, too. "I-I can do... hngh... This..." Sarah couldn't see Soraka's face, hidden within a curtain of green hair, and she would have paid dearly to see what kind of expression she was making. "Th-The First Funda... Fundamental Th-Theorem of C-C..."

For a moment, Sarah shut all the toys off. Soraka caught her breath. "Fundamental Theorem of-" And suddenly, all three were turned to their maximum. Soraka's legs buckled, and she fell to the floor, her table scraping loudly against the wood tilings as she collapsed. "C-CummingggahYAHHH~!"

The response was immediate. Students clamored, and someone started to rush towards the classroom medical aid kit. Sarah acted first, quickly leaping to her feet and taking the healer's body, pushing her upwards. "Soraka, I told you that you should have stayed home today!" she said, feigning concern. "I knew you looked too sick to come to school. Look at you!" She turned quickly to Professor Ryze, who was sporting a baffled look on his face. "I'm so sorry, Professor. This sometimes happens. It seems to be a medical problem with my friend."

Students began agreeing with her, nodding. It was no surprise that Sarah would know this- most people in school were aware that the gorgeous new transfer students to Valoran High dormed together.

"I can take her to the nurse," Sarah promised. "She'll be fine after she rests a bit."

"Wait a minute..." The pink haired girl behind Soraka began to speak. "This doesn't seem right..."

Sarah turned to her, about to fire a retort, but to her surprise it was Ahri who spoke up. The blonde girl stood from her seat, and immediately commanded the attention of the entire room. Even when disguised as a student, there was no questioning her authority. "Sarah, go take Soraka to the infirmary," Ahri said. "I can confirm- this is something that happens with Soraka, unfortunately. It's a genetic problem." Everyone nodded their assent, and the gunslinger began to support the still-trembling girl as they walked towards the door. As they exited, she could hear Lux's hesitant voice rising again.

Was she imagining it, or had Ahri given the pink haired girl an odd look?

That didn't matter. Sarah turned the vibrators off, and Soraka fell limp against her body, panting. She was too weak to protest when the gunslinger brought her onto one of the infirmary beds. It was only when the nurse left that she had regained her bearings enough to glare at Sarah through tearful eyes.

"I-It was too much..." Soraka moaned, her legs still trembling. "I-I couldn't-"

"How many times?" Sarah asked, grinning down at her.

"Wh-What?"

"How many times did you cum?" The red haired Star Guardian smirked, before unbuttoning the cardigan of Soraka's uniform. "Knowing that everyone was watching you. How many times?"

"I-I don't know..." Underneath the dark cardigan, the healer's white blouse was nearly transparent. She hadn't been allowed a bra today, and her nipples pressed against the cloth, begging to be sucked and kissed. Sarah caressed the side of Soraka's face gently.

"You didn't count?" Sarah purred.

"I didn't know I was supposed t- Hnghh!" Her hips jolted, legs grinding against one another desperately to try to fight the sudden pleasure of the toys. "P-Please, Sarah, I-I can't, it's too much, n-no more, plea-!"

She shut the remote, smirking. "Don't talk back to me when we're in private," Sarah said cheerfully. "Or~ I'll~ Punish~ You~" She ended the sentence with a kiss to Soraka's lips, relishing in the fact that the healer kissed her back desperately. "Look at how hard your nipples are. Are you really going to try to tell me you didn't enjoy that, slut~?" Soraka whimpered. "It's fun, seeing how long you can keep up this game. Pretending that you're an innocent girl, that you're so pure, when in reality..." The gunslinger suddenly pinched one of the girl's pale pink buds, eliciting a cry from Soraka. "... You're just a naughty minx who gets off to getting punished. Am I right~?"

Soraka didn't respond, but that didn't bother Sarah too much. "You know Nurse Akali went out to run a quick errand. She knows we're both honor students, and she trusts us. You wouldn't want to break our precious nurse's trust by having her come back to her office and seeing you so wet and horny, would you?"

The healer shook her head quickly, panting. "N-No..."

"So, I'll give you two choices. I'm going to torture you for an hour with these cute little toys. All on maximum settings, and I'll make sure you can't move. One hour of intense pleasure. This is your punishment for not counting your orgasms like a good girl~" Sarah smiled and kissed Soraka's forehead, relishing how the girl's eyes widened. "The thing is, you can choose to lessen your punishment. I'll reduce the time to 20 minutes, and I'll make sure that your reputation won't be tarnished at this school. There are plenty of empty classrooms after school. All you have to do is tell me: _Sarah, I'm a perverted, masochistic healslut. Please fuck me until I lose my mind~_ Sounds easy, right?"

The green haired girl moaned. "B-But I can't say that... I-It's not true." Her lower lip trembled. Gods, she was so fucking adorable. Sarah cooed.

"If you don't say it, I have no choice but to give you your punishment right here." The gunslinger shrugged. "I'm suspecting Nurse Akali will be back in... 2 minutes? Time's ticking!"

Soraka panted. "I-I'm not a pervert," she mumbled. "I-I just..." She looked down, unable to meet the red haired girl's eyes. Soraka was always a terrible liar.

Sarah laughed. "You're cute," she hummed, running one line down the girl's horn. Soraka let out a languid moan. "1 more minute."

"Please, d-don't make me say it..."

"I'm not making you say it, babe. It's your choice."

"I-I..."

Sarah tilted her head. "Thirty more seconds~"

"S-Sarah, I'm a perverted masochistic healslut, okay?!" Soraka whimpered. The desperation in her voice was near tangible. "S-So please, fuck me until I lose my mind... I-I said i-"

The door opened, and Sarah quickly threw the blankets over Soraka's form, covering her exposed chest. Not a second later, Akali peeked her head from the wall, curious. "Is she okay, now? She seemed in such bad shape when you brought her in, Sarah!"

"Yes, she's good," the Star Guardian smiled brightly. "She's such an idiot. If she had just listened to what I told her, then none of this would have happened. Right, 'Raka?" She turned to look at Soraka, who seemed to be frozen in a mixture of shock and arousal at the sudden appearance of Akali.

"Y-Yes..."

"Aw." Nurse Akali smiled. "You are such a good friend, Sarah. Well, rest up as long as you need, Soraka! Sarah, I better write you a note to take back to class."

"Thank you!" The redhead turned to Soraka, winking. She leaned in, pretending to fix her blankets, only to leave the remote next to Soraka's pillow and kiss her cheek. " _Meet me in front of Professor Ryze's room after school."_ She pulled away, before walking off to retrieve the note from Akali. "Hope you feel better, Soraka! I'll be waiting for you after school!" The nurse smiled at the display of friendship, and Sarah walked out of the office, smirking to herself.

She couldn't wait for the school day to end, now.

* * *

 **Wow, it's been a while since I updated!**

 **I've been quite busy with life, so this chapter is pretty rusty. Sorry for the wait!**

 **I tried to add some new elements to this story like exhibitionism, buttplay (I love your work Aelinna), and... I'm pretty new to this stuff, but it was fun to write! Please leave a review if you want to see something new, or something more, or whatever.**

 **I think bringing Ahri into this mess would be pretty interesting, wouldn't it? Please look forward to the next update! :)**


End file.
